Chaos
by PotterjAcksonFaNGIR1
Summary: Eva Ciana Primordial is a shy girl attending Beautbaxtons. Thana Lilith Chaos is a Durmstrang girl headed down a dark path. Both girls were created with a purpose. Both girls rely on the other. When 3 years of schooling go without a hiccup the girls gain hope. Then the fates intervene. With one girl broken hearted and the other head over heels the pair run into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Eva and I step into the wand shop and are met by an old man. "Hello, which of you would like to go first?" He asks. "I would." Eva says softly. The old man nods and pulls out a measuring tape. He measures her right arm before asking,"Do you attend Hogwarts?" Eva shakes her head. "Do you go to a wizarding school?" He asks while sorting through several boxes. "Yes. I attend Beautbatons." Eva replies. He turns to examine her once again. A simple white dress hangs off of her even paler frame. Her pale white hair is braided to the side and her pale pink eyes are cast downwards. Her small nose marks the middle of her perfectly symmetrical face. Her thin lips are pulled into a faint smile. She shifts her small feet which are currently encased in a pair of white heels. "Yes, yes." He mutters before turning to me. "How would you describe Miss Primordial?" He asks me. I ponder on it for a moment before speaking,"Eva is... Kind. And considerate and helpful and would lay down her life for mine any time of any day." Eva blushes and turns away. "Sounds like a very good friend." He comments as he walks to the very back of the store.

After a few minutes the old man comes back with two very dusty boxes. "As a young child my father always told me these two wands would be sold in a pair. That the two individuals to possess these wands couldn't be more different but would be the closest of friends. These two wands have been passed down in the Ollivander family for many, many generations." He says before opening the white box. He pulls out a beautiful pale pink wand. "This wand is very unique. Not another of its kind had ever been made in recorded history. This wand is made with 3 layers of wood: Rowan, Poplar, and Cedar. The innermost layer is Poplar. The Poplar is encased in Rowan, which is encased in the outermost layer of Cedar. This in and of itself says a lot about this wand and it's owner. It contains a combined core made of a Unicorn Hair, Re'em hair. and Snidget feather. It is 9 1/2 inches and very flexible. This wand was made for Light magic and Light magic only. I hope you find it useful." He says before handing the wand to Eva. She rolls it around in her hand for a minute. I continue to examine it while she does so. It's medium length and semi skinny. The tips are rounded and quite dull. On the top is a small Amazonite attached by silver wires to the pale pink wand. White dots are painted down the wand. I notice there to be exactly 7 white dots, interesting. Eva waves the wand and white bubbles float out. "It's a match!" Ollivander yells excitedly. Eva puts the wand back in its case before stepping back with it in hand.

Ollivander looks to me and his face goes grim. For a moment his misty grey eyes study me, analyzing my every attribute. My wavy glowing gold hair which reaches mid back. My glowing white irises and my translucent white skin. My outfit identical to Eva's except in black. I put a hand on my hip impatiently, showcasing my shiny black nails with glittery gold skulls painted on them. He picks up the other case and slowly removes its black lid. Slowly he pulls out a black wand and a shiver runs up my spine. "This wand is very unique. Not another of its kind had ever been made in recorded history. This wand is made with 5 layers of wood: Yew, Cherry, Bloodwood, Blackthorn, Red Oak, and Walnut. The innermost layer is Yew which is encased in Cherry. The Cherry is encased in Bloodwood, which is encased in a layer of Blackthorn. The Blackthorn is encased in Red Oak, which is encased in the outermost layer of Walnut. This in and of itself says a lot about this wand and it's owner. It contains a combined core made of a Banshee Hair, a Basilisk scale, a Manticore stinger, a Nogtail tail, and a Dragon heart string. It is 8 1/2 inches and hard. This wand was made for Dark magic. That is its sole purpose. I had hope that I would never have to sell this this wand. Alas, here I am." He says with a sigh before handing me the wand. I caress the beautiful wand, soaking in every little detail. The wand is shaped like a chopstick and is a bare black up until the top. In the very center are four tiny gemstones. A black onyx, an iolite, a sodalite, and a milky opal. On one side is an arched snake tail which curved outwards in the perfect shape for my finger. I follow the dark green snake body as it coils down the wand and then back up again to the snake head. The snake head curls outward like the tail on the opposite side. The eyes are onyx and a skinny forked tongue sticks halfway out. I wrap my index finger under the head and my middle finger under the tail. I made a swishing motion and black sparks shoot out. Ollivander sighs and says,"Please use that wand for good. I fear the Dark Lord may take advantage of your darkness and use it for his gain." I nod my head and tuck the wand in a holster I'd bought earlier. I quickly pay for our wands before leaving the shop with Eva


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten some very blunt and rather harsh reviews. So, I'd like to point something out: this is** ** _MY_** **fanfic. If I want to name my character a semi out there name then do be it. Hell! If I want to name my character Rainbow Sparkles Glitterfairy Awesomesauce Totscool Queen then guess what... I CAN! So I'm sorry if you think that my story is a shitfic or that, and I quote, 'a fucking ridiculous trash name it screams marysue crap'. Whoopdee-fucking-doo, get over yourself. I'm going to continue writing and if you don't like my story then DON'T READ IT! It's as simple as that. So thank you so much for your amazing reviews now, here's my story.**

I slip into a black skater skirt and shrug into a long sleeved black halter top. I pull on a pair of black socks before slipping into my black combat boots and quickly lacing them up. I step out of the bathroom to see Eva sitting on the bed, still in her pajamas. "What do you think?" I ask. She tilts her head before answering," That's a lot of black. I'm just worried people will assume the worst. I mean, I think you could use a beanie or a necklace or something to soften up the look." I consider it for a moment before walking over to our wardrobe. I pull out a black beanie and slide it over my messy bun. I turn back to Eva and raise an eyebrow. She nods her head in approval.

"Alright your turn." I say sending Eva into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. After a couple of minutes she comes back out again and does a quick twirl for me. She's wearing white high waisted jeans and a long sleeved white with skinny horizontal grey striped halter top. With it she's wearing light grey flats and light grey ball earrings. She has her hair in a french twist and I notice a light touch of pink lipstick on her lips. "You look good." I say. She nods her head and walks over to our trunks. "I'll shrink our trunks and then we can go." Eva says. She shrinks our trunks and hands mine to me. I slide it into my boot and we floo to Platform 9 3/4.

We quickly find an empty compartment on the train and hide away from the other students. "So what's are cover story?" Eva asks while nervously tapping her fingers. "I didn't plan one." I say with a shrug. "Let me get this straight. You want to tell them that you blew up your headmaster's office on purpose using Dark magic and got expelled for it." She asks. "Sounds about right." I reply. "You injured another student." She points out. "Not my fault Karkaroff was eavesdropping." I reply coolly. 'You killed your headmaster... on purpose." She states. "At least I didn't bring my dead pet back to life!" I snap defensively. She opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by the compartment door opening to reveal four very well known boys.


End file.
